The Master/Future Dark Kid Asriel Dreemurr
Starter Info The Master; (Real Name: Jun'jia Gonder Dreemurr) Is a Major Villian from the Master Chronicle, his own. He is the future version of Dark Kid and is played by Chris The Goat Man/Mr. Angelic Suitling. Unlike most other villains, he plans his attacks and strategies instead of rushing headstrong into situations. He is quite gifted in Chaos magic, a form of pure dark magic only top Sorcorers or Black Magic Monsters use. Short Backstory/History After the occurrence of The Dark Kid Chronicles, he was thought to have been dead from being ejected from his body to allow Faded to appear, instead, he was sent to a distant future in a new body, this Universe was called "Hero-Tale" or "Kylon" the home of many Super Hero-type characters. After which he spent his life with his Body Brother, Light Ray Lenny, whom he found out was a future version of his old brother Light Kid. An attack was put on by The Wasted, a rogue military force hired by a cosmic thug, working for a creature known as "The Librarian"a collector of words and wisdom, he enslaved his people and forced the planet to be collected. After being killed in a final battle after forcing inhabitants to build him a base in a jungle like-factory on Kylon, he killed every last Defender of Hope member, including his own brother, Lenny. When AfterFell W.D Asriel heard of such he tried to put him down for good in which it worked. However... In a short summary, he came back with all his fellow foes and enemies and after a series of fights became a vessel for Delta, The father of Light Kid and Cosmic Judge Faction Leader to protect the Cosmic Gauntlet, of which it is unknown where he is now, but it is known he's alive. Short Physical Description Wearing his Kylonian War Dress, he stands a good 7'4 feet tall, always well groomed and clean, some describe his features as "Rough" or "Grizzly" due to his apparent age, which is 40 in human. Chronical Alignment/Chronical Involvement Delta Massacre: Saw Yagi and Fell kill his family, one of 3 brothers survived and sent to separate universes. Master Chronicles: Appeared as a fully alive being, fought Protector's Pact along with Paperjam And Friends. Cosmic Chronicles: Assumed dead due to Cosmic Gantlet's vessel control on his body, suggestively is in hiding and alive somewhere. Short Relationship With Others List (Characters) Paperjam: Sees her as a worthless leader of has-beens. Light Ray Lenny: Despises his brother for betraying him. Alterfell! W.D Asriel: Longtime enemy and apparent killer. Light Kid (Orginal): Extremely hated. Dark Kid (Any): Finds himself too far surpassing to them. Faction Involvement Paperjam And Friends/Protector's Pact (Paperjam Leader Owned)): Was A major Faction Leader who terrorized them. Research Society: Stole valuable tech and tomes. AU's Dark Army of Indignity: Ran the entire Faction to Terrorize his enemies. Cosmic Judges/Cosmic Gauntlet Guardians: Met his fate from them, so was thought. Universe Involvement Most notably Universe of Herotale or Universe 100 where his new body was born and started off the series of events. In the DeltaTale Massacre, he was one of 3 brothers to escape, thus allowing him to set off The Dark Kid Chronicles. Theme Song Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Characters Master Chroncial/Current Chronicle Characters Category:Characters Category:AU.Dark Army of Indignity Member Category:Future Version Characters Category:Kylonian Category:Main Villain Category:Multiple Universal Inhabitors Category:Faction Leader Category:Evil Aligned Characters